The guide for living with the Organisation: Roxas
by Luckycookie
Summary: Did you get kidnapped by the Organisation recently and are having a hard time getting along with some of the members? This guide will help you get along with Roxas, one of the easiest members to get along with. Other guides coming soon.


**Me: I am very sorry for the long delay. Heck, you can't even describe it as a long delay because it was much longer than that. Well, I hope you enjoy this guide and that it'll make up for the indescribable length of time. And no copying ideas. Oh, this is the last guide that is a story of its own. The rest are going to be one story with each chapter being a guide.  
**

* * *

Are you one of those people who got kidnapped by the Organisation and now have to spend the rest of your life with them? You are? Well, never fear, 'The guide for living with the Organisation' is here! This guide will tell you a few bit's and pieces on how to live with the sometimes annoying Nobodies.

* * *

This guide is specified on the Organisation's number 13: Roxas. He is probably the second friendliest member after Demyx, but even though he is friendly, never believe he will stay like that all the time, especially not with Axel around.

For today's guide, I asked Roxas to join me. It's no fun making these guides on my own. I don't know if Axel told Roxas about the little conversation we had earlier, but I think not.

"What conversation?"

"Exactly."

Let's start.

**Tip ****number one: **Unlike Axel, Roxas will welcome you to the Organisation when you have joined. He'll show you around and introduce you to other members who you can call 'friendly'. Demyx is always last on the list because, he is the one who talk the most.

**Tip number two: **After your first mission with Marluxia, Roxas is probably your next baby-sitter. The Organisation trusts him enough to take you on a mission and return you _safely_. Like Marluxia, he'll explain a few things about the work of the Organisation. If I were you, I would listen to what Roxas says, because he'll know if you're listening or not. And if he catches you out, you have to endure angry outbursts and some mild swearing.

"Aww . . .don't say that. I'm not impatient person.

"I'm just writing what I'Ve learned out of experience."

"Did I ever get mad at you?"

"Yes. Probably a million times already. I was someone who didn't listen to you at our first mission together. You nearly ripped your hair out, because no matter how hard you tried to prevent it from happening, I'd always sink back into a day dream. It was so much more interesting than what you had to say."

"Geez, thanks."

"You're welcome."

**Tip number three: **There is one thing that Roxas enjoys very much: Sea-salt ice cream on top of the clock-tower in Twilight Town. If you want to show Roxas that you're just an undiscovered friend, invite him to the clock-tower after a mission and offer him some sea-salt ice cream. It'll start a rewarding friendship.

"You've bought me some ice cream once, remember? Two weeks after we first met. Axel was so damn annoyed with you for not buying him any. He wouldn't talk to you for days and-"

"Okay Roxas, this is not the time for a chapter of your life story. We have work to do.

"Sorry."

**Tip number four: **As I have mentioned before, Roxas has the ability to be truly evil. This happens when he and Axel are bored out of their minds. They find something to do that stir up the crowd in order to create a bit of commotion. They will fill random rooms of members with graffiti (mainly the rooms of the lower rankings) or search for and read diaries or other private things. They will unlock bathroom doors for Demyx or just annoy the heck out of you. The advice I would give you is to use your elemental power against them, and lock your room with a combination lock which can not be opened by a key. Alternatively you could report them to Xemnas. I don't think it would do any good, but it's worth a try.

"I'm not evil! Axel comes up with all the ideas. I just follow, because I don't want to have Axel in a bad mood all day."

"C'mon Roxas, don't tell me you're scared of him."

"I'm not!"

"It doesn't matter. Let's move on."

**Tip number five: **Roxas can be a bit of a show-off with his fighting skills, especially around girls. It can get very irritating after a while. In order to shut him up, I'd suggest you beat him at his own game. Analyse him closely and note his fighting pattern. Then challenge him to a duel and, since you know his fighting pattern, block his blows. Then counter-attack and beat him.

"D'you need some medical attention? There's something wrong with you. You're normally all soft and shy around me."

"There's nothing wrong with me. Just because I warn people about your irritating side doesn't mean there is something wrong with me. And for the soft and shy part, I've gotten over it. It would just be another reason for Axel to mock me."

"I liked it better when you were soft and shy, though."

"Well, toughies. But don't worry, I'll write something positive now."

**Tip number six: **Roxas actually makes an excellent teacher when it comes to fighting. In my opinion he's an even better fighter than Xemnas himself. If you seek to improve your fighting skills, ask Roxas. Unlike some other members that are _reasonably_ good at fighting, he'll be glad to share his knowledge.

"I hope Xemnas doesn't read this. If he does, we're in trouble. You have just insulted almost everyone in the Organisation in two lines."

"Chill, Roxas, Xemnas never takes interest in the things I write. Do you think he looked at the other guides?"

"Not really."

"Exactly. Anyway, you should be happy; I just complimented your fighting skills."

"Yeah, I guess I should be happy about that. I didn't know you appreciated my teaching abilities that much."

"The taught me a lot. Let's move on to something that is a bit saddening.

**Tip number seven:** If you have a crush on Roxas, you might as well forget about it. I know it sounds harsh but Roxas' 'heart' belongs to a certain someone called Naminé. Not even I can compete against that girl. It is heart wrenching, but sure, what can you do about it?

"Are trying to tell me something?"

"No Roxas, I was just saying that no one can compete against Naminé's beauty. Personality wise there would be a chance, but there's rarely someone who is attracted to personality these days."

"You're jealous!"

"Maybe I am."

"Then I must agree with you. No one can beat Naminé. And if someone hurts her, I'll-"

"Ha! That gives me another idea. Thanks Roxas! You're a genius."

"You're . . .welcome?"

**Tip number eight: **Never, I repeat, NEVER hurt Naminé in any way. No insulting, no hitting, no nothing! Roxas is very protective, and will certainly hate you if you hurt Naminé. It might even become violent. He tends to become aggressive and angry in situations like that. Trust me; no matter how good at fighting you think you are, there's a tiny chance that you'll defeat Roxas when he's fighting for vengeance. Naminé triggers a kind of dangerous determination in him.

"That's right! Don't mess with your Elders. Me and Naminè have a higher status than any newcomer, so they wouldn't dare,anyway."

"You know, I should write a strategy guide on how to beat you. They do that for Video games all the time. I wonder how it would work on you."

"Don't even think about it."

"I just did."

"Well, it won't be necessary. Naminé is such a sweet person. No one hurts her. Therefore there's no need for me to attack someone. I don't think I'd do it anyway. Violence is not the resolution for anything."

"Wise words of wisdom, coming from a true hero."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"I'm moving on."

**Tip number nine:** (This is another piece of information concerning friends). Due to his polite nature, Roxas will always act mannered towards any friends or friendly strangers. Unlike Axel who has the ultimate ego, Roxas doesn't think he's a lot more important than everybody else. BUT, as mentioned before, it'll get sticky if you or your friends hurt Naminé.

"We need to do something about Axel's ego. It's growing and growing and soon, he'll think he's Xemnas.

"If it gets to that stage, there's nothing we can do except hope that Xemnas is in a cheery mood."

"That's a rare thing."

"I know."

**Tip number ten: **At last, we're nearly done. The last thing I'll give you is this: Roxas has some issues when it comes to his Somebody, Sora. He hates hearing that he and Sora are more or less the same person and he hates being referred to Sora. He believes that he is an independent individual. What I'm trying to say is: Just don't mention anything concerning Roxas' connection to Sora because it'll trigger dangerous aggressive reactions that you defiantly want to avoid.

"Are saying that I am connected to Sora?"

"No, I'm saying that people shouldn't say any of the above. We all know how violent you can get. It's actually quite frightening. And here you said that violence is not the answer. You need anger management, mister."

"You definitely can't afford to talk."

"Whatever. You can leave now. I don't need you anymore, but thanks for the help. If you meet Zexion on you're way, tell him that I need to talk to him. Oh, and don't tell him what I'm doing."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"No, you can go, like I said ten seconds ago."

"Okay. See ya around."

"See ya"

Well, that finishes another guide. Thanks for reading. You never now, this might save you a lot of trouble someday. You never know what might happen.

This was definitly the hardest guide to write yet because it's Roxas, Mr. 98% perfect. I was searching every corner of my mind to find relevant information . . .for months! Well, no matter. It's done.

Next is Zexion. I just hope he's in a bearable mood. Fingers crossed.

**

* * *

Me: So whatya think? I don't really feel satisfied with this. Feel free to share your opinions.**


End file.
